Vehicles, such as automobiles, light-duty trucks, and heavy-duty trucks, play an important role in the lives of many people. To keep vehicles operational, some of those people rely on vehicle technicians to diagnose and repair their vehicle.
Vehicle technicians use a variety of tools in order to diagnose and/or repair vehicles. Those tools may include common hand tools, such as wrenches, hammers, pliers, screwdrivers and socket sets, or more vehicle-specific tools, such as cylinder hones, piston ring compressors, and vehicle brake tools. The tools used by vehicle technicians may also include electronic tools such as a digital voltage-ohm meter (DVOM), a vehicle scan tool that communicates with an electronic control unit (ECU) within a vehicle, and an oscilloscope to display waveforms generated from electrical signals received at the oscilloscope.
Vehicle technicians occasionally desire to compare waveforms generated from input signals received from multiple vehicle components that perform similar function. For instance, a vehicle with an 8 cylinder engine may have 8 fuel injectors. If a vehicle technician suspects that one of the fuel injectors or electrical wiring associated with that fuel injector is malfunctioning, the vehicle technician may desire to compare waveforms generated from input signals received from the suspect fuel injector and its associated wiring to waveforms generated from input signals received from a fuel injector and its associated wiring believed to be operating properly. The vehicle technician would not want to spend a lot of time setting up the oscilloscope in order to display the waveforms generated from input signals received from both fuel injectors and/or the wiring associated with both fuel injectors.